


Where no wizard….

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And they won't always be busy with the ship and the science, But our boys are going on a long journey, Don't be picturing Picard or Data, Draco has an idea, M/M, Outer Space, Space Flight, TM's drabbles, Whatever will they do with their down time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Who the hell approvedTHIS?!





	Where no wizard….

**Title:** Where no wizard….  
 **Author:** twistedm  
 **Team:** Death Eaters  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry/Draco   
**Challenge:** #285 Universe  
 **Authors Notes:** Um. So you really shouldn't be picturing Data, okay?  
 **Rating:** Eventual NC-17

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You?! You're the only other crew member on the Universe?!"

"What did you expect, boy wonder?" Malfoy sneered. "I hear this is your option for escaping Diagon begging and fawning? Well, unsurprisingly, I wanted to avoid their endless insults and rotten fruit. This seemed _my_ best option." 

He sniffed. Harry found himself lost for words. To cover the awkward silence, he stuck out his hand.

Malfoy stared at it. He looked up at Harry, his face a definition of surprise. Finally, looking as though he was reaching to pet a hissing, clawing cat, he took Harry's hand and shook it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome aboard, Malfoy," Harry tried. 

"Thank you," Malfoy said slowly. "So, you think we can handle two years of space travel with no one else for company?"

"Well," Harry tried slowly. "Someone thought so. We're the two they picked."

Malfoy laughed, hysteria tinged with pain. "Oh yes," he said, too loud. "Because if there are **any** two wizards - on earth or off - who should trust authority and the Ministry to make good decisions, about us! Clearly it is you and I."

Harry's eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly. "That's, a good point," he conceded, feeling worse.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Staring, Malfoy went still. "Don't look so miserable," he said, sounding unusually kind. "We've both a strong motivation to get along."

"Yeah," Harry said, trying to smile naturally. "We're the only two on the ship, using magic and science to explore the universe. If we can't get along, it'll be hellish."

"I was actually thinking," Malfoy smiled slyly, "that you've turned out pretty fit, and I've heard through the grapevine that you're also queer as Dick's hatband."

Flirting a wink, Draco sashayed off toward the science deck and Harry swallowed, suddenly wondering how much down time they could scrounge tonight.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So far," Draco said, looking up from the gleaming instrument panels, "the crazy-ass move Granger and Weaslette came up with… is working exactly how they promised."

He frowned.

"What?" Harry replied dryly. "Instead of slingshot 'round the sun, you'd rather… fall in?"

"No," Draco snapped, looking sheepish and pissed. "I just…."

"What?" Harry said, finally feeling amused instead of off-balance.

Draco didn't seem to have an answer.

"Look at it this way," Harry said, trying to sound sultry. "From the way things are going, in ten minutes, we'll have about sixteen hours of almost complete downtime."

"Oh," Draco said. "Right!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They concentrated in case adjustments were necessary. When a slight one was, Draco smirked.

"Yes," Harry murmured distractedly, running his maths again, "Hermione's calculations weren't actually _completely_ perfect."

"Glad you acknowledge it," Draco said primly, returning complete attention to his own displays. Nothing else was required of them for steering, however. Soon they were pointing deep into space, Sol behind them.

"Gorgeous," Harry breathed, staring at the Milky Way. They were pointed toward the very center, a year in, and a year back.

"Yes," Draco agreed, settling his arse into Harry's lap. "But not the only gorgeous thing to see?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry's cock responded faster than his brain. Their spandex and tencel uniforms weren't slowing anything either. Before he'd decided, his hands pulled Draco's hips downward, and his cock pressed into the crack of Draco's caressible arse.

"Bet your cock's gorgeous," Draco whispered. "Feels huge."

"Let in the sun," Draco said, pointing toward the rear viewers. "And turn on the cameras. I want to record you fucking me."

He slithered off Harry's lap and slithered out of his uniform. Harry felt like a hippogryff, lumbering clumsily to do Draco's bidding and hurry back to the shocking invitation stretched over the chair.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" _Clunates_ ," Harry groaned, taking Draco's beautiful arse into both hands.

"Aulngth!" Draco yowled nonsensically when Harry's magic thoroughly cleaned and lubricated his body; Harry's hands took possession of his skin.

"I'm gonna find your prostate," Harry promised in a deep voice he barely recognized, "And I'm gonna pound it, so hard, so long, that when you come you're gonna think the sun itself is ripping free from your cock."

With that, Harry released Draco's right buttock, took his leaking cockhead in hand and shoved his cock all the way into Draco's body until his balls were smothered between their thighs.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aulthnngg!" Draco yowled again when Harry pierced him. "Oh," he cried, tightly gripping the chair. Harry's saw his knuckles going whiter, his neck extending up.

"Can you feel the sun on your skin?" Harry asked, pulling his cock out slowly, waiting for the reaction that would tell him he'd found _that spot_. "Which is warmer, I wonder?" he murmured. "The sun, not so far, or my big hands?"

"Hands," Draco said, sounding strangled.

Harry had no idea where all this self control was from. Draco felt like a honeyed silken vise: his body drawing Harry's cock in, begging for more.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry experimented slowly, seeking Draco's prostate, unraveling the man with his fat cock and his newfound self control. On the fourth inward journey, Draco suddenly began babbling nonsense that sounded like "There! That!"

Working that spot hard with the head of his cock, feeling the sunshine attempting to penetrate their ship, listening to Draco sodding Malfoy come completely undone simply because Harry was enjoying him, Harry smiled, taking Draco's lovely cock in hand and squeezing it. He'd been so sure when he saw Malfoy on the bridge that he'd accidentally signed up for two years of hell. But instead….

"Yes!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

*fin*


End file.
